Destiny
by XimenaJaeger
Summary: Kageyama y Hinata se amaban. Es las buenas o en las malas, estaban juntos. Y todo ser que los conociera podría asegurar qué, hasta el último aliento de sus vidas, pensarían el uno en el otro. Por qué la vida es impredecible.
1. I Destiny

_"Destiny"_

Kageyama, te hice caso. Deberías estar orgulloso de haber dicho algo sabio por una vez en tu vida. Sip, así es. No bebí una sola gota de alcohol. Aunque admito que fue difícil pero, ¡eh! Lo hice, y es más, merezco crédito, aplausos y un trofeo no me vendría mal. Tuve a Noya-san y a Tanaka-san como cuervos merodeando a mi alrededor con litros de licor tratando de que bebiera. Pero obviamente como adulto responsable que estoy tratando ser me resistí. Pude conducir con total tranquilidad (incluso deje a los senpais en sus casas como adulto responsable que estoy tratando de ser) sabiendo que cuando llegara casa no me harías chocarme con el vidrio apropósito, ni tomarías fotos ni videos con los que probablemente me avergonzarías por el resto de mis días en esta vida. Tengo tantas ganas de llegar a casa.

Pero el mundo es cruel y el destino incierto. Sobre todo cuando se trata de nosotros, ¿no crees? Quiero decir, acabe saliendo con el rey de la cancha. ¡Yo, un plebeyo, novio de un genio armador del volley que era su mayor archirival en este mundo! La persona que mas creía odiar termino salvandome... ¡Y ya van seis años! ¿Y quién lo diría? Por que en serio. Si en aquellos tiempos en los que surcaba mi primer año de preparatoria alguien llegaba y me decía que terminaría profundamente enamorado de ti, y tu pelo, tu olor, tus ojos y el brillo que hay en ellos, de tu cuerpo, tu calidez, tus piernas, tus brazos, tu culo-En serio hubiera sido capaz de apostar TODO lo que en aquel entonces tenía a que esa persona necesitaba un psiquiatra urgente. No bromeo. Gracias a dios que nadie me lo dijo.

Y, ¿sabes? En realidad si tenías razón. Se siente bien tener autocontrol y ser el guay que dice ''No tomaré esta noche'' por que quiere ser...eso, responsable.

Aunque también esta el factor de que, ¡hey! No resaca for me mañana, que por cierto es lunes y gracias dios por no tener resaca un lunes.

Tal vez...tal vez si me arrepiento, más en estos momentos de no haber bebido. Por que el frío tan abismal que ahora mismo me rodea tendría que venir acompañado de vino, o whisky.

Y, y, y, cuando miré mi celular...¡Diez llamadas perdidas y veinticinco mensajes! ¿En serio Kageyama? Sabes que cuando te digo ''Vuelvo en un rato'' en realidad quiero decir ''No me esperes despierto por que voy a ir a perrear con nuestros ex-compañeros un buen rato''.

Y sabes que lo de perrear es mentira.

Siempre que salgo pasa. Y no me malinterpretes, me encanta y no podría evitar sonreír como tonto, pero tu nivel de miedo y preocupación es...preocupante. En serio. Estoy bien Kags, bien. NO bebí. No lo hice. Todo debe estar bien.

Aparte ya tengo edad para cuidarme solito, no es como si fueras mi niñera. Eres mi novio. Y puede que los diccionarios y yo no tengamos la mejor relación del mundo pero sé que novio y niñera no son sinónimos.

No puedo quejarme de que estés tan pendiente de mí. Después de todo...lo que pasó haces siete años, y el hecho de que no sabemos si algún día volverán es suficiente razón para preocuparse. Pero deberíamos dejar el pasado donde está, atrás. Y lo hemos intentado llendo a terapias, pero no conseguiremos nada si me sigues trantando como si fuera de porcelana.

Me cuidas, y cuando más te necesite estuviste ahí para mi. Por eso no puedo quejarme. Osea, de hacerlo lo hago, en mi cabeza, en mi intimidad. Pero no puedo quejarme ante ti por que sería lo más hipócrita que haya dicho por que yo, Hinata Shouyou, soy exactamente igual.

Pienso en exceso cuando se trata de ti, me pongo ansioso, me siento mal, fatal. Aunque en ese aspecto siempre he sido un poco más cuidadoso pues no puedo simplemente llegar y preguntarte: ''Hey Kage, ¿como te va? ¿Algo nuevo? ¿Estás deprimido por que recordaste tus años de soledad extrema en secundaria y tienes miedo de que se vuelva a repetir, de que me vaya, o me mate mientras conduzco hacía casa después de haber ido a una reunión con mis amigos? ¿Tienes miedo de que vengan unos maleantes a la casa cuando no estés a asesinarme? ¿Tienes miedo de que me suicide por todo lo que vi?"

Eh.

No.

Definitivamente no.

Y aunque lo hiciera, lo más seguro es que me insultarás con tus escasos recursos de vocabulario, para después decirme que no es eso, que no es nada, que estás bien, que estarás bien si estoy contigo. Y yo te creería. Por que también eres todo lo que necesito para poder estar bien.

Pero superalo amor, no me voy a suicidar. No voy a desperdiciar mi vida. ¿Por que esa obsesión con matarme?

Ay.

Nos hemos vuelto dependientes, ¿no? Es lo que la costumbre y el tiempo hacen. Nos hacen amarnos, necesitarnos. Nos vuelven dependientes. Y eso esta bien. O queremos creer que esta bien por que siempre estaremos juntos por que siempre estaremos juntos, y que ninguno se irá de el lado del otro nunca. Nunca.

Nunca es una palabra muy fuerte. Es decir, nunca, jamás. ¿Podemos controlar el nunca? No. ¿El siempre? No. ¿Entonces para que usarlas si no somos capaces si quiera de saber con certeza si nunca o siempre existen para nuestras estúpidas promesas? Por que no es así.

No es así.

Mierda no es así.

A veces simplemente...simplemente no tenemos el control que creemos tener en las cosas. No lo tenemos. No todo depende de nosotros. Lo demás también influyen en nuestro futuro y por malas decisiones de otros...podemos acabar así.

Muriendo.

Muriendo lenta y dolorosamente.

¿Por qué? Yo solo quería llegar a casa, acurrucarme en el rincón de nuestra cama, contigo, y poner mis fríos pies sobre los tuyos para escucharte hacer berrinche. Solo quería llegar a presumirte que estaba en una pieza, solo para ti. Quería verte Tobio. Quería besarte, quería tocarte, quería que me tocarás, quería dormir a tu lado, amanecer a tu lado, preparar el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena contigo hasta que envejeciéramos y fuéramos dos viejitos que pasaran pegándose mutuamente con su bastón gritando como imbéciles por que no podemos oír siquiera los insultos que nos lanzábamos. Quería eso. De verdad...de verdad lo quería. Deseo ver tu sonrisa. Verte sonreír por última vez. Pero sé que no tengo tiempo para eso y que ahora solo debo abrazarme a ese recuerdo en lo que es ahora mi lecho de muerte.

¿Por qué? Por que no todo depende de mi.

Por que el nunca y el siempre no existen.

Y por que el alcohol que yo no bebí, lo bebió alguien más.

Ese es el por qué.

Me duele la cabeza, estoy boca arriba. No siento el resto de mi cuerpo y eso me asusta. Escucho bocinas, de ambulancia probablemente, pero no estoy completamente lúcido así que no estoy seguro. Siento jalones, pasos, movimientos a mi alrededor pero no puedo distinguir que es.

''Tres vehículos involucrados en el accidente'' escuchó decir a la lejanía.

''Cuatro víctimas en total, un muerto tres heridos, deben ser llevados al hospital y atendidos de inmediato''.

No siento nada y no sé si eso es reconfortante. La fuerza empieza a volver en mi y es suficiente para abrir mis ojos perezosamente.

—¿Qué…?— observó a mis lados, buscando a una persona. Una enfermera entra rápidamente a mi habitación y me mira preocupada. Me duele el cuello.

—No te fuerces a hablar, voy a tomarte los signos vitales.

—¿Qué…?— vuelvo a repetir, esperando que entendiera una respuesta a mi pregunta.

—Un coche chocó contra ti y otro vehículo más en un intersección grande.

—¿Y los otros?

— El que chocó y su acompañante están estables, sin embargo el otro no lo logro…

—Oh...ya veo.—quedé pensativo.—¿Y yo? ¿Como estoy?—la mujer suspiró. Esto en verdad me dió miedo.

—Hinata-san, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, pero tendrá que someterse a una cirugía por daños internos y es bastante riesgosa.

—Es decir que…

—Hay posibilidades de que su cuerpo no soporte el procedimiento.

—Oh...vaya.

—Lo lamento, en serio. ¿No tendrá usted algún familiar al cual llamar?

Tobio…

Oh santa mierda Tobio, ¿Que le iba a decir a Kageyama? Ay madre.

—S-Si...Kageyama Tobio, vivimos juntos, me se su número y…

—No puede ser.

—¿Disculpe?—pregunté confundido

—¿Dijiste Kageyama Tobio?

— ¿Lo conoce?—ella me miró, dispuesta a responder pero la interrumpí.— Bueno, no me sorprende. Él es de los mejores jugadores de Voley de la liga. Lo conoce de ahí ¿no es así? Eso es bueno... eso es bueno para mí porque ocupó, necesito... que le digas que está bien… que todo está bien. Dile que no sufrí, que casi ni me enteré de nada en el accidente y que estoy bien, estaré bien y siempre estaré bien porque lo único que necesito saber es que él lo está. Por favor dígale que siga adelante por mí y que no se sumerja en el abismo en el que suele ocultarse cuándo simplemente no puede más...—sentí un agarré en mi mano—...por que no es lo que yo quiero y es lo que siempre he tratado de evitar luchando día a día para poder abrirme pasó en su corazón. Dígale que lo amo... que lo amo como nunca amé a nadie y como nunca amaré a nadie y que hasta mi último momento en lo único que puedo pensar es en él.—apreté mi agarré en su mano, con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas escurriendo por mis mejillas.— Y… y si llora... si la cirugía no tiene éxito por favor abrácelo por un momento y dile que tus manos son las mías. Que nunca dejaré de molestarlo pues lo haré desde el cielo y me aseguraré de que tenga una vida plena. Lo vigilaré sin descanso así que adviertale de que no haga idioteces por que lo estoy viendo...—respiré profundo para calmar mis gemidos...— Y que en mi último aliento lo único que deseo con todas todas mis fuerzas fue volver a poder volver a verlo y poder besarlo, abrazarlo y verlo sonreír por última vez. Porque su sonrisa ha sido durante mucho tiempo la mayor motivación de vida porque lo amo. Dile...que...lo amo…— y entonces, solo pude sentir dolor en mi corazón y en mi alma, por dejar mi vida. Fue un pinchazo en mi pecho. Físico, y emocional.

''Hora de la muerte, 4:38 a.m''.

''El daño era muy grande, tuvo una hemorragia interna, pensábamos que estaba estable''.

''Vaya señora, y cumpla la última voluntad del joven''.

Pero ella no se movió de su sitio.

''No puedo hacer eso, Doctor''.

''¿Por qué?''

Entonces dejo de ver el cuerpo, ahora sin vida, del pelinaranja, y se volteó hacía el doctor con una mirada de suma tristeza.

''Por que Kageyama Tobio era el conductor fallecido en el lugar del accidente".

Por que no sirve de nada si solo uno es responsable.

Nuestro destino no siempre esta en nuestras manos.

Eso ya lo había aprendido aquel día, y hoy el mundo nos da un recordatorio.

* * *

Buenass! :3

Vengo con un nuevo proyecto con mucha ilusión, que por el momento tiene tres partes planeadas. Agradecer a todas las que me ayudaron a crear esto! Y a mi linda Heidy por hacerme la portada! Obviamente la imagen no nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos.

Me inspire en una lectura muy trágica que terminaba más o menos como esta, y de ahí surgió la magia.

Espero que les guste.


	2. II Hole (I)

_''Hole''_

Año 2014, siete años atrás.

—¡Estoy en casa!

—¡Bienvenido!

Subí a mi habitación y el placer vino a mi al tirarme en mi cama.

Llegué cansado del instituto, tanto física como mentalmente. Ahora que estaba en mi tercer y último año, no tenía casi ni tiempo para respirar. Sumándole el voley, y el hecho de que había….

Bueno, a ver. Me tomó mucho tiempo poder asimilarlo, ya que jamás me hubiera imaginado que justo sería él, por que ni si quiera sabía que sería un ''él''.

Fue a finales de nuestro segundo año. Al principio me convencí de que definitivamente solo era que le estaba prestando atención de más. Que era normal poder diferenciar si un compañero era atractivo o no. Qué era normal prestar más atención a sus movimientos en la cancha, pues eran los más importantes para mi desempeño. Que era normal preocuparme tanto por él, después de todo era mi armador, habíamos estado en ese entonces casi dos años juntos y habíamos superado muchas adversidades juntos. No solo con respecto a nuestro deporte favorito. Asuntos personales. Asuntos que nos lastimaban.

Pero con el tiempo que estuvimos en vacaciones, me dí cuenta. Ese dolor en el pecho al pensar en él no era normal. No lo era. Querer verlo, querer que se pasen las vacaciones para estar con él, rezar para que me tocará en el mismo salón que él. Nop, eso no era normal.

Es verdad debo ser masoquista o algo.

Me hundo en la atina de agua después de darme un pequeño baño. Una buena ducha tras un día agotador es oro. Aguanto mi respiración y me sumerjo. Por un momento todo es paz y puedo olvidar mis hormonas alborotadas.

Y como dije, me tomo tiempo deducirlo. Pero el primer día de clases de nuestro último año, en el discurso de apertura, cuando lo vi llegar a mi lado y saludarme con una sonrisa ladina. Una maldita sonrisa de lado, me di cuenta de que era probablemente lo más sexy que había visto, tal vez más que Shimizu-senpai, si, muchas más sexy.

No tuve más dudas.

Ese día descubrí que estaba enamorado, de Kageyama.

Oh si.

Yo, Hinata Shouyo, de Kageyama Tobio.

Cuando mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente cada vez que estábamos a escasos centímetros de distancia solo pude reírme de mi mismo. ¿Es en serio cerebro? ¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Quiero decir, tampoco esperaba mucho de ti pero, ¿esto?

He sobrevivido el primer mes de clases ya sin decir una palabra a nadie. Pero ya no puedo más, no puedo. Soy como una bomba apunto de explotar, con tiempo límite y todo. Quiero, no, tengo que hablar con él. Puede que pierda nuestra amistad, puede que le de asco, ¡incluso puede que vaya a contárselo a todo el colegio para humillarme! Lo cual espero que no pase por que me dolería como el infierno.

Tengo miedo a su reacción. Tiemblo y quiero vomitar, justo como en nuestro primer partido contra Aoba Josai. Pero me gusta pensar que conozco a Kags, y que será lo más delicado que pueda ser. Ja, por más sorprendente que suene, ahora sabe que es la delicadeza y como usarla. También aprendió a sonreír y es como el nuevo Oikawa; todas se derriten por él. De tal palo tal astilla. Pero Kageyama detesta esa comparación. Pero bueno, ¿que no detesta él? En cambio yo creo que es muy acertada. Esas mujeres no lo dejan en paz.

No puedo perder nada con decírselo. Prefiero que sepa que no lo veo como un simple amigo a callármelo de por vida. Si, será lo mejor.

Cuando me doy cuenta, ya ha pasado media hora desde que entre. Me apresuro en salir del baño y caminar hasta mi habitación para vestirme. Camino como pingüino con mucho frío por el pasillo. Escucho un par de gritos abajo y me rio imaginando a Natsu y a mamá jugar. Esas dos mujeres eran unas salvajes para jugar atrapado, lo digo por experiencia propia. Son como dos gatas salvajes.

Llego a mi cuarto y me lanzó a la cama a acurrucarme. ¿Sería buena opción decirle lo que me pasa con Kags a mi mamá? Siempre le he dicho todo, y conociendo a mi madre, mi sexualidad no le será inconveniente. Tal vez me y me ayude a desahogarme. Digo, quizá ya lo sepa. Nunca he traído una chica a casa, ni chicos, ni he mostrado ningún interés en el amor por que nunca lo había tenido. Otra vez, maldito Kageyama. Antes mi cabeza era voley puro y duro, y ahora es voley puro y duro más Tobio.

Me visto y reviso mis mensajes. Doy un par de vueltas por la habitación, nervioso. Respiro profundo, es mi mamá, ¿que podía pasar?

''Tal vez te eche de la casa'' ¡Oh, callate consciencia!

Salí del lugar sin hacer mucho ruido, y volvía escuchar gritos abajo.

Ya llevaban un buen rato así, ¿no?

Llego a las escaleras y miro para abajo.

Llego...a las escaleras.

Y miro para abajo.

—¿Mamá? ¿Natsu?— digo con temor. Tragó y me asomo más por las escaleras.

Preferiría nunca haber visto que había tras esas escaleras.

Ahogó un grito en mis labios y me quedo estático viendo como sucede todo.

Mi mamá...mi mamá está tirada en el suelo, hay sangre, mucha sangre. Y Na...Natsu acaba de ser asesinada, en frente de mis ojos. Enfrente de mis jodidos ojos. Puedo ver como el cuchillo sale de su pequeño cuerpo, como cae a el suelo y queda estático en el piso. Cubro mi boca y retrocedo como puedo.

¿Esto es un sueño?

¿Esto es un maldito sueño?

Tiene que serlo.

Tiene que serlo.

Reacciono y corro hacía mi cuarto. Cuando mis manos toman el pomo me doy cuenta de que están empapadas de sudor. Agarro mi camiseta y con ella abro la puerta. Cierro la puerta y buscó algo con la mirada. No se que, pero algo busco. Mi celular se cruza con mi mirada y lo agarro. Atino a esconderme bajo la cama y marcar el número de la persona en la que más confiaba en estos momentos.

''Esto no es real''.

''Esto no está pasando''.

— ¿Hinata?— escuché su voz tras la línea. Balbuceo tratando de hablar. — ¿Que pasa?

— Y-y-y-yo K-K-Kageyama...— ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Respiro y pongo una mano en mi corazón. Tenía que calmarme. Trato de inhalar y exhalar, pero solo salen jadeos. — Lla-llama a la policía y ma-mandalos a mi casa.

— ¿Hinata que-

— ¡Solo hazlo!— grité entre el llanto.— Yo...— sentí como la voz se me quebraba. Pasaron unos segundos y oí como al otro lado de la línea, Kageyama hablaba preocupado con alguien más.

— Ya...ya mi mamá los esta llamando. ¿Que pasó?—seguí sollozando.— Hinata, tienes que decirme para que podamos hablar bien con la policía, ¿si? Dime que está pasando.

— H-Hay alguien en mi casa. No sé bien quién, no vi su rostro. P-Pero lo vi matar...creo que m-mato a mi mamá y a Na-Natsu.— sentí un escalofrío cuando escuché el sonido del piso crujir, estaban en la segunda planta. Hice completo silencio.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Sigues ahí?

— K-Kags...creo que ahí vienen.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tú... solo escondete, todo estará bien, ¿si? La policía ya ha de estar en camino.— la puerta chillo al abrirse. Contuve mi respiración y sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Traté de retener cualquier quejido por el llanto. Las pisabas se sentían por toda la habitación. Me encogí en mi sitio, estaba temblando.— ¿Hinat-

— ¡AHH!— sentí como era jalado por los pies, y solo pude aferrarme al tapete del suelo sin resultado. — ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡SUÉLTEME! ¡DÉJEME!— pateé con mis piernas como pude con toda mi fuerza, y logré zafarme de su agarré. Me reincorpore inmediatamente y observé a mi agresor.

Era más alto que yo, por bastante. Su apariencia era intimidatoria, pero no extravagante. Es decir, si lo veía un día por la calle pensaría que es un adulto más. Pero no, no lo era. Era un animal que acababa de asesinar a dos mujeres a sangre fría. No era un humano, era un bestia. Lo mire con asco y enojo.

— ¡Vaya, si es el pequeño Shouyo!— temblé otra vez cuando me hablo. Me sorprendía que supiera mi nombre, pero le pille el sentido enseguida. Al menos debía tener el descaro de saber el nombre de las familias que destruye. —Como has crecido.

— ¿Qué?— balbuceé con miedo. Eso si me dejo desconcertado.

— ¿No me recuerdas?— sonrío de lado.— Soy un viejo amigo de tu padre, vine a tu casa varias veces cuando eras más pequeño.— fruncí el ceño. Dios, lo sabia. Mi viejo tenía que tener algo que ver con esto.

— No, no te recuerdo.— empecé a retroceder. Tenía que huir de allí. Si llegaban a matarme jamás serían atrapados, alguien tenía que decirle a la policía sobre ellos y su apariencia. Conocía a la gente con la que solía tratar mi padre. De repente choqué con algo duro, y estaba seguro que no era la pared. Me volteé asustado, y me encontré con una sonrisa retorcida a mis espaldas. En seguida lo empujé y traté de correr, pero me prensó por las axilas más rápido de lo que pude reaccionar. Me retorcí en su agarre.— ¡Hey!

— Eh, ¿donde tratabas de ir? No podemos dejar ir a alguien que ha visto nuestros rostros, ¿no es lógico?

—¿Que…?—lo mire con todo el odio que podía almacenar en mi ser.— ¿Qué mierda es lo que quieren?

— ¿De ti? Nada. Pero seguramente sabrás de las grandes deudas que carga tu padre con los sujetos que nos mandaron acá. No tengo nada contra ti, y tu padre no era un mal tipo. Pero sin dinero no hay vida, yo también tengo mis gastos.— sacó lo que parecía ser una navaja envuelta en una manta. — Mira, reserve uno para cada uno de ustedes, así puedo distinguir de quién es la sangre que lo impregna.— bufó y vi como lo dejaba en mi escritorio.— Atale las manos.— ordenó.

El que me sostenía me dejo libre por un segundo, pero no pude hacer absolutamente nada por que en seguida me agarro de las muñecas, y me las ató en la espalda. Me sujeto violentamente, agarrándome del cabello y me dejo en frente del hombre que ahora sostenía en sus manos un brillante puñal. Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. Iba a morir, dios santo iba a morir.

—Toma.— le entregó el arma al que antes me había atrapado. ¿Ahora que? ¿Me iba a asesinar por la espalda? Se colocó detrás de mí, y cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor. Sentí que una textura parecida al latex en mi muñeca, y después como ponía el cuchillo en mis manos y lo quitaba repetidamente. Mire al que estaba delante de mi.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿No ibas a pensar que dejaríamos que simplemente pensaran que llegó un desconocido a matarte a ti y a toda tu familia? Seríamos demasiado obvios.— me miró con superioridad y me enseño los guantes que envolvían sus manos.— Ese cuchillo que ahora tiene tus huellas será el que dejemos acá. Lo llenaremos de sangre de tu madre y hermana, y después de la tuya. Así parecerá que mataste a tu familia y luego te suicidaste. ¿No es un plan digno de un genio?

— Los descubrirán enseguida, yo no…

— ¿Harías algo así? ¡JA! ¿Ellos que van a saber? Además, la policía de acá es tan incompetente, que lo descubrirá cuando sea demasiado tarde, o tal vez ni lo hagan.—lo miré por unos segundos, asustado por la idea, hasta que realicé algo; Kageyama. No pude evitar reírme.— ¿Que rayos te parece tan gracioso?

— Eres un estúpido.— escupí con asco.

— ¿Oh si? Niño insolente.— me golpeó la cara con su puño.— No creo que estés en posición de insultarme. Se dócil y no te torturaré. Bueno, no mucho.

— Dócil y una mierda.— sonreí aún con dolor.— En tu cabezota de genio no se te ocurrió por ejemplo, que si hacías mucho ruido y las dejabas pedir ayuda, ¿la ayuda vendría?

—¿Qué estás tratando de…?

— Llamé a la policía desde hace un rato ya.

— ¿Que hiciste qué, pequeño bastardo?

— Además dejé dos testigos de lo ocurrido, y mientras hablamos probablemente están escuchado y grabando todo lo que dices.— tal vez esto último era mentira, pero era un probabilidad, además lo único que quería era joder a el bastardo que tenía mirándome con tanto desprecio.

— ¡MALDITO!— me agarró de la camisa y me empujó contra mi escritorio. Que idiota, el nerviosismo lo estaba volviendo lento.— ¿CREES QUE ESTO NOS DETENDRÁ? ¡PUES NO! ¡AHORA SOLO OBTUVISTE UNA MUERTE LENTA Y DOLOROSA!

— Deberían irse ya, ¿no crees?— busqué con mis manos atadas la navaja dejada hace rato en el mueble.— En cualquier momento llegarán y no tendrán tiempo de escapar.

—Oye, el chiquillo tiene razón. Nuestra única ruta de escape es la carretera y—

—¡Callate bastardo!—me miró y siguió hablando—¿Y dejarte con vida?— gruñó y se acercó a mí rápidamente. Rebusqué con más desespero, y casi se que escapa un resoplido al tener contacto con el instrumento que estaba buscando. Pues su mano derecha en mi cuello.— Antes muerto.

— Oh bueno.—reí como pude.— Eso se puede cumplir.

—¿Ah?— respiré hondo antes de lanzarme a la acción. Tendría que ser muy rápido y cauteloso. Agarré con todas mis fuerzas el puñal, y me puse de espaldas antes de tener contacto con el cuerpo del contrarío, girando quitando esa mano de mi garanta. Empuje con mis dedos la daga hasta lo más profundo que pude, y escuché un grito de dolor. Lo saqué de su cuerpo sin analizar mucho y corrí hasta la puerta. El más grandote se interpuso en mi camino. Nada aseguraba que el otro no estuviera a mis espaldas tratando de atraparme también, así que tuve que pensar rápido.

Por un momento todo parecía moverse a cámara lenta. Todo pasó en unos segundos pero los sentí como minutos. Pensé. Mis manos no eran un opción. Seguían atadas y él ya sabía que tenía el cuchillo allí. Adiós factor sorpresa y con él esperando aquel ataque iba a fracasar súbitamente. Entonces una idea llegó a mi mente, mis piernas. Otra vez dependía de ellas. Gire sobre mi mismo rápidamente, y lancé el estilete utilizando la fuerza que había adquirido en el movimiento hacía el suelo esperando a darle en alguna parte de su cuerpo.. Agilmente salte encima de él, y note que el filo estaba encajado en su pierna izquierda, Aprovechando la confusión y dolor del momento, le propine una patada en su cara y caí en frente él otra vez. Pasé por su costado y salí de la habitación.

—¡Maldito niñato!— no me detuve a ver atrás y di todo lo que podía con mis piernas para llegar a las escaleras. Las bajé rápido, pero resbalé en el último escalón, cayendo de lado.

—Mierda, ¡mierda!— maldecí. Estaba apunto de ponerme de pie otra vez, pero noté un líquido mi costado y volteé a ver. Sentí ganas de vomitar. Mi mamá y mi hermana estaban en el suelo, con charcos de sangre debajo de ellas.

Estaba junto al lado de Natsu. Su rostro lucía tranquilo aunque estuviera en una situación tan horrible momentos atrás. Bueno, es normal. Ahora debía estar en el cielo como ángel que es. Acaricié su cabello. No pude reprimir mis lágrimas.

Es verdad, por un momento lo olvidé. Estaban muertas, era real. Estaban...en verdad estaban muertas. Y entonces me rendí, ¿que sentido tenía? ¿Para que luchar por vivir? No tenía un hogar, no más. No tenía familia, no había lugar para mi en el mundo...ya no…

—Natsu…

¿Por qué?

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué?

Abracé su cuerpo, ahora sin vida. Quería olvidar, quería pensar que su corazón seguía bombeando sangre por todo su cuerpo pero no era así. No más.

¿Como es posible que la vida se esfume tan rápido? ¿Al instante estás vivo y al otro no? ¡No tenía por que ser así!

¿Por qué no bajé cuando escuché los gritos por primera vez? ¡Podría a ver evitado su muerte! ¡Al menos la de ella!

Besé su frente y la recosté en el suele.

De dolía la garganta y tenía una sensación horrible en el pecho. Ya nada tenía sentido.

Me levante y me acerqué a mi madre.

—Mamá…— en cambio, ella mostraba todo el dolor y la desesperación que había sentido hasta el último instante de su vida en sus facciones. —Mamá...—llamé con voz quebradiza. Ella ya no estaba, no me iba a responder.

Nunca más pasaríamos navidad juntos.

Nunca más pasaríamos año nuevo juntos.

No más momentos juntos, no más volver a casa después del colegio.

¿Como pueden cosas así desaparecer tan rápido?

¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan despiadado como para quitarle eso a una persona sin remordimiento?

—¡Corre, ve por él!—miré hacía arriba, y vi a los dos sujetos arriba de la escalera.

Ya está, ¿para que pelear? ¿Para que? ¿Que puede estar afuera esperándome?

''¡Hinata idiota!''

Kageyama…

Los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente. Cerré los ojos de mi mamá, y me levante. Los miré arriba e hice una mueca que pretendía ser una burla, sin embargo no se si lo logre.

—Jódanse.— y salí corriendo para la cocina. Escuche pasos detrás de mí, así que apreté el paso. Abrí la puerta de un golpe, y la luz del sol chocó contra mis pupilas. Respiré agitadamente. Miré atrás, y los vi justo a mis espaldas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora imbécil? No hay salida.

— Siempre hay salida.

— Eso es un barranco no hay...—parecía analizarlo.— ¡Maldición! ¡Atrápalo!

— Espero que se pudran en la cárcel.— me volteé y volví a correr, me brinqué de un salto la valla que separada aquella empinada caída de mi casa. Traté de mantener el equilibrio mientras corría montaña abajo, pero hubo un punto en el que agarré demasiada fuerza como para controlar mi cuerpo y terminé resbalando.

''La vida es corta e impredecible. No espera a nada, ni a nadie. Y si dejamos de avanzar en el tiempo, algún agujero negro del espacio nos consumirá. Pasará lo que deba pasar, nunca hay marcha atrás. No analices ni pienses de más, persigue tus sueños y lo que quieres lograr mi Shouyo. Pues te amo mi bebé. Y lo último que quiero es que dejes de avanzar por los huecos en la carretera que conduce a tu destino''.

Y supongo que fue ahí donde perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

Hola otra vez! :3

No estaba en mis planes actualizar tan seguido pero he recibido mucho apoyo por parte de ustedes así que decidí subirlo hoy! Por lo cual dividí el capitulo en dos partes como pueden ver.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! Se agradece mucho!

Espero y les haya gustado.

Bai~


End file.
